Clover
"Restore allies' status to normal." - In-game description of Clover. Clover (バジル Basil) is a Venus Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic Description When set, Clover increases its Adept's base HP by 8, base Psynergy Points by 3, base Defense by 2, base Agility by 3, and base Luck by 2. When Clover is unleashed in battle, all status ailments on each currently active party member that is not Downed are removed. This includes the conditions that would disappear at the end of each battle, including Stun, Delusion, Sleep, Psynergy Seals and Death Curse, and permanent conditions that would have to be removed manually, including Poison, Venom, and Haunt. In Dark Dawn, Clover's unleash animation visually resembles four green leaves appearing above the user's head even before the user summons the 3D model of Clover, and the four leaves fall. Then Clover floats around the party for a brief period while sporadic green sparkles fall over the party. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Clover is automatically acquired in a cutscene late in the game. In the palace in Yamata City, when you approach the sleeping Himi while the Third Eye item from Warrior's Hill is in your inventory, story-relevant cutscenes transpire that result in Himi permanently joining your party. She brings with her this Djinni along with five other Djinn - Geode, Buckle, Magnet, Pepper, and Swift. Analysis General: The effect of curing all status ailments, let alone on all currently active Adepts in the battle, is exclusive to Djinn like Clover. In one maneuver, it removes from across the entire battling party all occurrences of the status conditions that the Elixir item and Restore Psynergy remove off a single targeted ally (Sleep, Stun, Delusion, Psynergy Seal, and Death Curse), the damaging status conditions that the Antidote item and Cure Poison Psynergy remove off a single targeted ally (Poison and Venom), and the Haunt status condition that can otherwise only be removed either by the afflicted ally being Downed or by paying at a Sanctum. This makes Djinn like Clover conceptually invaluable, though there seem to be few real combat situations where such a healing effect can truly be worth it - temporary status conditions are not extremely dangerous because battles go by fast anyway and they remove themselves once the battle is over, and when anyone is poisoned during a battle, it is typical to win the battle quickly, and then use Cure Poison on each poisoned Adept in the field. The Haunt condition does not even apply itself much to be of real worry in general as well. Effects like Clover are most useful in particular boss encounters when various status conditions are spread around a lot, particularly if you are setting up for a Venus summon in that battle. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Clover is the other Djinni providing this specific status-healing effect, the first being the Mercury Djinni Dewdrop found much earlier in the game at Teppe Ruins. While this causes Clover to not have as much opportunity to be used as Dewdrop, the two Djinn may be used interchangeably once they are both found. Perhaps the only fight that gives these Djinn real opportunity to be useful is against the Ancient Devil. This enemy can summon Haures, which potentially afflicts multiple Adepts with the damaging and threatening Venom status condition. The enemy can also inflict Death Curse on single targets, and a boss battle such as this can last long enough that the instant death effect can actually take hold. All occurrences of both of these status conditions can be removed at once by using Clover or Dewdrop, and may mean the difference between victory and defeat. Name Origin Clover is a hardy plant often used to help restore depleted soil. Clover with four or more leaves is considered lucky. Basil is a strong-smelling herb used extensively in cooking around the world, and is occasionally cited as having health benefits. Trivia * Clover is the only Djinni in Dark Dawn, and the overall series as of the present, to increase more than four different statistics of the Adept it is set on. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Status-healing effects